Escape the Feild
by poffman
Summary: A blinding light appears above a families crop, later they find that this was from an uknown force wanting something of theirs. the suspense and action picks up as this family tries and escape the clutches of an unknown force.


Escape the Field  
There are things in this world that cannot be explained, they cannot be described, or comprehended, this is a story of one of those things.  
There is a farm in the middle of Harper Kansas, this farm has a house with the walls white paint peeling off, the screen door was rusty, and squeaked when you opened. it. It may not sound that cozy to you, but the view is incredible, deep green fields going for miles and miles, it looks like the ocean, never ending. The carport about fifteen yards away had an old nineteen fifty Ford truck inside it. The old grease monkey Dan was under the truck trying fix something but I don't know what because I could care less. Oh yah by the way, my name is Tyler, I am two years old and three months, your probably asking yourself why I can talk like this at two, well I cant talk like this, but I can think like this because something very special happened two years and three month ago.  
Damien was working on the truck with Dan wile my mother Reida was cooking dinner, mom cooks a magnificent Pot Roast. Anyway there was a lots of woe's and ohm's outside and Mom decide to take a look at what they were so impressed with. She figured that they thought they saw a U.F.O again like they say about once a month, but to her surprise she was very wrong, the sky was completely white, no grays, no blues, completely blinding white. The sun was no were to be found, the moon was gone from the dawn, the sky was just illuminated with white. "What is it"? Asked Reida in a confused tone, "its them" said Damien with a look of horror on his face. Reida dismissed what Jon had just said because every time something odd goes on Damien argues that it is Aliens.  
For awhile we just stood there watching the pale whit sky, nothing happened, no one said anything, and no one would. This event was so baffling that even the finest scientist in the worlds would drop there jaws and just wonder, was this science, or was it God. After thirty minuets of staring at the sky the light began to fade into blue, and then into a black as night was revealed. The strange thing was even after this event no one moved or said anything, just stood there thinking. I was a fetus at the time but that Is the strange thing about it, I remember this ordeal, I felt it, herd it, and even saw it through my mothers eyes. This whit sky was to be unexplained, after awhile even Reida began to think that this may be the work of another intelligent life form.  
After a few minutes Dan turned around, sun burnt completely and said, "there here for you Reida" what had he just said, this was his wife, his lover, his life, why would he scare her like this, but Reida wasn't scared she looked back into his eyes and replied "I know". Damien looked confused, what were his parents talking about, they, could he have been right to think that it was the work of aliens, or was it something even greater then that. Later that night there was an argument greater then any other argument they had experienced, Damien demanded to know what they were talking about by they would not tell, this had to be important if they wouldn't tell Damien, he was the love of there lives, the center of there universe, but this secret they had was greater then any other. The fight grew more and more intense until Dan had did something he swore never to do, he struck Damien across the face. The power, the hate, the love was all swirling around like a tornado. Finally Damien stood, "I have the right to know". Dan fell to his knees crying about what he had done and what he was going to do. He replied "we half to get out of here before the take you" Dan was looking at Reida; she was scared and crying also. Dan opened his mouth to speak but hesitated, "They want to take your mom for Tyler, they want to kill your mom for Tyler". Damien's eyes opened very wide, "then we must go" said Damien with confidence, for some reason he was ready for this feeling.  
They didn't bother packing there things that night, they took off with all of there money and some food. The field was 10 miles long and 10 miles wide, and the truck was broken. The family had to escape the field. The first thirty minutes the family had crossed two miles without any trouble. Damien said "maybe- "shh, they will here you" said Dan in the lowest whisper he could come up with. There was a crashing sound in the far distance, "there in the house" said Reida, the family took off in the fastest pace they could, they couldn't run because Reida was pregnant with me. After another thirty minutes there was a sound that was unmistakably a truck, Dan recognized the sound of his Ford, he thought to himself, they half to be smart if they can fix that peace of crap. Dan looked around Damien was missing from the group, he whispered, "Damien" there was no reply, "Damien" "WHAT"! said Damien almost yelling, the sky turned white again, but this time it wasn't the sky, they were under a ship, that was about fifty feet long and 10 feet wide. There was a sound that sounded like flapping wings, Dan looked up, the light was coming from an eye, it wasn't a ship, it was a bird of some kind, the neck was 10 feet long and the body had ridges in it, obviously a defense, the wings were tremendous, almost as long as the creature itself. Reida screamed, Dan put Reida over his shoulder and began to sprint, The creature let out a roar and, the truck sound had shifted to there direction, the beast leapt down for Reida but Damien took a hunters knife out of his back pocket and stabbed the creature in the eye. There was a horrendous squeal that made the family drop to cover there ears. But just as fast as the sound erupted if vanished. There was no squeal, no truck, nothing. Damien rose to his feet, he jumped in the air to see over the cornstalks, he saw the beasts body, with a truck under it. "We got both of them, we did it", the family arose to there feet to celebrate. But just as they did they heard the truck door slam. Dan lifted Reida to his shoulder and they set off again.  
By ten minutes the were walking again , but they say the marker that ment they were over half way there, they suddenly felt a rush of hope, but that was vanquished when they turned around to a sound the heard, they saw a entity, its legs were slender, there hands contained six fingers, the skin pale and the eyes big and black. The creature approached the family, but Damien went to jab it with his knife, "no Damien" swoop! Out of the sky the monster appeared and lunged at Damien's head, when the beast had flown up Damien's body was on the ground twitching with no head. "NOOOOOO"! Screamed Reida cursing and yelling, until the pale being approached her and put its hand on her mouth, they vanished.  
I awoke in my fathers arms, He was weeping intensely, saying over and over that everything was going to be ok, I turned my tiny head towards my mothers body, lying face down on the ground with a pool of blood coming from under her.  
My mother fought the being for my life but wasn't strong enough, I don't know why they chose me, but what I do know is that I will have my revenge. 


End file.
